It's a Date!
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: Yagyuu goes on a date. Jealous much Niou? Yagyuu crack...I think...


I'm not even going to disclaim...Its obvious I don't own it...WOULD I BE WRITING THIS IF I OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS?! NOO!

okay...sorry about that..I just had to vent my feelings out for not getting that Rikkai sweater I wanted OH SO BADLY...::sobs in corner::

Anyways, sorry for not doing Yagyuu...I didn't have any ideas for him...Thank you to Demon Brat 2000 though...SHE GAVE ME THE IDEA WHOOO!!!

So this is dedicated to Demon Brat 2000, my kouhai.

* * *

"Hey Yagyuu!" 

Yagyuu turned around to see it was his doubles partner Niou.

"Masaharu." He said nodding.

"So your coming over tonight right?" Niou said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"..." Yagyuu paused. Taking a deep breath he said, "I'm sorry. But tonight I can't."

"Why?" Niou said trying not to look disappointed. TRYING. THIS IS THE KEYWORD PEOPLES!

"A girl from class 1-D asked me out."

"And?"

"I accepted."

"Why?"

"It's polite."

"So?"

"It's what a gentleman does."

"...You?"

"Obviously."

Niou was about to say something when he heard a "Hiroshi-kun!"

A girl walked up to the duo and smiled at Yagyuu. Putting a hand on his arm, she turned to Niou and said, "Hello Niou-san."

Niou twitched but managed to choke up a "Yo."

"Masaharu. This is(why is it so hard to think up of names?) Ichihara Hanabi."

Niou twitched even more when she giggled.

"Hiroshi-kun." Hanabi said, "Are you ready for our _date_ tonight?" She seemed to put a lot of emphasis on the word 'date' and when she did so, she gave Niou a look of "You stay away from him."

Niou resisted the urge to wrap his hands around her neck, snap/crush/pulverize it, and hang her by her hair on the tree in front of the school. But Niou not wanting to make Yagyuu mad at him, didn't do it. Oh how he wish he did...

"Whatever. Just enjoy yourself Yagyuu." Niou said sliding open the door to his classroom.

She giggled. Giving Yagyuu a swift kiss on the cheek she walked her merry way.

Niou broke the door off of its hinges. Yagyuu straightened his glasses and coughed slightly. Everyone else gave them weird looks.

AFTERSCHOOLAFTERSCHOOLAFTERSCHOOL

Yagyuu was in his room getting ready for his date. He sighed. He really didn't like this girl and she had to FLIPPING ask him out. Life really sucks. He was dressed in pants with a shirt..thing..yeah that was it...(I really stink at describing clothes...feel free to smack me silly).

Sighing, he left his house and set out for her house.

Not far away, Niou, Renji, Kirihara, Marui, and somehow Sanada and Jackal were hiding behind a pole. Somehow, all of them managed to fit behind a telephone pole.

"What am I doing here with you?" Sanada hissed at Niou.

"You're going to help us!"

"?"

"And Jackal too!"

"I am?"

GOLFCOURSEGOLFCOURSEGOLFCOURSE

"What. The. Heck?" Kirihara said.

"You're going to be fukubuchou's 'date'." Niou said.

"Do I even look like a girl?"

"With Jackal's wig you do!" Marui saiding blowing a bubble. Jackal looked put off because he couldn't wear his wig for the time-being.

"But." Sanada said not really wanting to know. "Why am I going and not you?"

"Duh!" Niou said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "It's going to look like I'm jealous!"

"Riiight." Marui and Kirihara chorused. "As if you already aren't."

"Yagyuu and date have a 36.9752 percent chance of staying together." Renji said looking up from his data book.

"We have to make that a negative ten percent then." Niou said with and evil, evil glint in his eye and cracking his knuckles.

"Your not going to go punch her right?" Jackal asked apprehensively.

"Pshh. No." Niou said. "I don't hit girls."

"Do I really have to do this?" Kirihara said tugging at the skirt.

"YES!" Niou said impatiently.

Sanada wished he were dead.

"So what's the plan Renji?" Marui asked blowing a bubble.

"It's very simple really. We hide behind the bushes and Sanada and Kirihara follow Yagyuu and date around, but we don't make it look too suspicous. And then they accidently 'bump' into them, and act like its no big deal."

Kirihara just stared. Sanada wondered how he actually agreed to this.

"They're approaching!" Marui and Jackal said.

"Everybody!" Niou said. "Take positions!"

So Niou, Renji, Marui, and Jackal hid behind the bushes. And Kirihara and Sanada walked over to get golfballs and clubs.

LET'SGOLFLET'SGOLFLET'SGOLF

The dudes in the bushes watched as Yagyuu and date golfed.

Niou scoffed, "Miniature golfing? How old."

Renji was scribbling and Marui and Jackal were watching them.

"Hey! Look! She's making contact with him!" Marui said pointing.

Niou looked. True to word, he kept touching his arm. If he didn't have excellent self control, he probably would have ripped the bushes apart. But he didn't. He was smart enough to bring a stress ball with him. He started to squeeze it while taking deep breaths.

Meanwhile on the golf course, Hanabi was having the time of her life. Yagyuu however, wasn't too thrilled. As they moved onto the next hole, he was surprised to see Sanada and a girl not far from them. He walked up to the couple(?).

"Fukubuchou. I'm surprised to see you here..." Yagyuu said.

"Oh!" Sanada turned around. "Ah...Yagyuu...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you do something more...sophisticated?"

"I have a date." and he gestured to Hanabi. She bowed and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"By the way...who's the girl?" Yagyuu said looking at Kirihara.

"Oh! Um..." Sanada said looking flustered. "She's a family friend. From um...Hokkaido. Just visiting...thought I take her golfing you know?"

"Oh really?" Yagyuu said looking amused. To Kirihara he said, "Your name?"

"...Uh..." Kirihara thought. "Hyuuga Hinata." Thinking of a character's name from a manga. He nervously tugged at the wig and the skirt.

"Aha..." Yagyuu said nodding. Who were they trying to trick?

"Hiroshi-kun!" Hanabi said. "Let's continue!" and with that she linked his arm with his and walked off.

Not faraway, they heard a pop.

"Good going idiot!" Marui hissed. "Now they're looking at our direction!"

"45.8356 percent chance they're going to walk on."

They walked on.

"Wow Renji." Jackal said looking awed. "How do you do that?"

"Data never lies."

"You didn't even answer."

"...Don't smoke kids."

They all gave Renji wierd looks. Besides Niou who was close to ripping the bushes. HEY! If he popped the stress ball why not?

"Excuse me for a moment." Niou said through gritted teeth. He stood up and left.

Niou looked like he was about to kill the girl. Why shouldn't he? After all. YAGYUU BELONGED TO HIM!

Hanabi was dragging Yagyuu up to the next hole. When suddenly, something big and black swooped down at her from the trees. She tried to duck but she was too late. It smacked her full on the face. Yagyuu being Yagyuu ducked it.

Hanabi was on the floor, clutching her face and whimpering. Yagyuu made a motion to help her up. When she grabbed for his hand, he picked her up and then threw her back down again.

"Hiroshi-kun?"

"Stop calling me that jeez..." 'Yagyuu' said shaking his hair so the gel unstuck and taking off his glasses.

Hanabi just stared. "N-Niou-san?"

Just then the real Yagyuu walked up to them. Taking back his glasses and putting them back on, "I'm sorry but I never really wanted to go out with you. So Niou offered to go as me."

Hanabi burst into tears.

"Oh and you have something on your face..." Niou said. "On no wait. That IS your face!" and he laughed.

She ran off sobbing.

Just then Sanada and Kirihara walked up to them.

"So you were pretending to be each other again." Kirihara said annoyed.

"And they gave me such a hard time..." Sanada mumbled to himself.

They all laughed. Well...Yagyuu chuckled. BECAUSE HE DOES NOT BURST OUT LAUGHING!.

* * *

here's Yagyuu's crack...I don't even know if its crack...Just a...thing... 

feel free to smack me if its not cracky enough...I'm losing my touch...and I hate the character I just made up...want to give her a nice punch in the face to show her how much I like her...


End file.
